Head
by dreaming sparkle
Summary: I like head. Do you like head, Ryomakun? What happens when a few eavesdroppers listen in on this strange conversation?


Note: Sparkle-kun does not own PoT in any way (so please don't arrest her for drug dealing!)

**Head**

While walking towards the change room, Kikumaru Eiji whistled quietly to himself, when he was just about to turn the handle to the closed door of the change room, he heard a set of voices. Deciding to be "Spy Kikumaru", the cat-like teen stuck his ear to the door to listen better.

Inside the change room…

"I love head," it seemed to be Fuji's voice, "Do you like head, Ryoma-kun?"

"Ew, I hate head, how can you _like_ the wretched thing?" there came a quiet almost tone-less voice, who-Eiji assumed- was Ryoma.

Being very surprised by the two tennis player's conversation, the red-head pulled the nearest passerby towards him to share his "catch".

"Eiji! What are you-!" Eiji seemed to have pulled Oishi.

"Shh!" the boy shushed the other, placing a finger onto his lips as a "be quiet" gesture. Pointing to the door with one hand as he cupped his ear with the other, motioning for Oishi to listen, Oishi did as he was told.

"How can you _not_ like head, Ryoma-kun? It's the best there is!"

"There are better ones, Fuji-senpai!"

"Hm… Ii data."

At hearing a voice behind them, Eiji and Oishi jumped a mile off the ground, turning their heads; they met with a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a tall teen scribbling into his notebook – Inui.

"Hey, hey! Where's the party? And how come no one invited me?" Momo asked gleefully as he walked towards the group.

"Sh!" the trio shushed Momo as the powerhouse joined in on their eavesdropping.

"Eh? Senpai-tachi are here!-"

"SHH!" the group shushed once again, trying to listen in on the strange conversation. The three freshmen walked closer towards the group, finally realizing the Regulars were eavesdropping, the three would have screamed out an "EHH!", if it weren't for the hands on their mouths.

"Fshh…" a snake-like teen slinked by deciding to join the group, maybe Ryoma would let him pet his cat sometime, he was waiting for the teen to come out, being alone in a room with Fuji-senpai was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"A-anou… are y-you all ea-eavesdropping? It's not v-very nice… we sh-should respect o-other people's p-privacy…" stuttered a very nervous Taka-san as Eiji replied.

"It's ok, nyah, we're a team. We can't always keep stuff secret otherwise we'll lose our team strength, nyah." And with that the group continued on eavesdropping on Ryoma's and Fuji's very strange conversation.

"Impossible, Ryoma-kun, nothing is better than head!"

"Anything is possible, Fuji-senpai, head is _not_ good and I can prove it to you!"

"Oh really? How can you say head is no good, Ryoma-kun?"

"Head it no good! If you don't handle it right, the result always turns out bad, it doesn't feel comfortable and it tires you out too quickly!"

"But it also has its good points, Ryoma-kun, if you grip it lightly, it's very useful; once there's contact, the sound it makes is very nice and if you do it at just the right time, you'll get a reward."

"Oh yeah? What reward?"

"Well I could…"

"Right here, right now, Fuji-senpai! Show me!"

"Alright."

And with that, there was a lot of shuffling around, unable to hold it in anymore, Eiji, Momo and Horio bursted out into laughter.

"I… I can't take this anymore!" Momo said between gasps and giggles before reaching for the door knob and turning it. Everyone braced themselves for the worst, but behind that door…

There stood Fuji carrying his new racket as Ryoma bent down to tie his shoelace. The two glanced up as they saw the big group gaping at them.

"What?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"How does everyone like my new racket? It's from Head" Fuji smiled sweetly.

"How? But- You! He…!" Eiji and Momo couldn't believe what they saw, while they were expecting Fuji to be screwing Ryoma on the floor or something by now, they were presented with a more than normal image.

"Aa, you guys must have been eavesdropping, you must have though our conversation was pretty weird, ne?" there were blushes on mostly everyone's faces, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you _naughty, naughty_ children," there was a hint of blue before eyelids closed again and the same old smile was back.

"Nani?" Ryoma looked thoroughly confused. The boy had no clue what his senpai was talking about before he could ask, Fuji leaned close in his ear and whispered the alternate meaning of "head" to the smaller boy. At that, Ryoma blushed brightly as Fuji grinned as if he was the cat who had just gotten away with eating the next door neighbor's cat.

"Hm… Ii data"

"What exactly is there to write about for such a pointless conversation, Inui-kun?" Oishi asked.

"Fuji likes Head. Ryoma doesn't." And with that everyone – but Fuji and Ryoma – bursted into laughter.

-Finish-

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it minna! _


End file.
